


The Plunge

by caramelariana



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crossdressing, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Preventers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unusual mission leads to unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by some lingerie I saw while shopping one Christmas. I pictured Duo in it and this fic was born. Very first lemon. Seriously.

Heero Yuy stilled his typing fingers and glanced at the clock in surprise. It was not unusual for his partner to take a ridiculous amount of time in the shower, but Duo had been in the bathroom for over an hour. He glanced at the bathroom door with a slight frown. He was trying to decide whether he should ignore his partner’s eccentricity like he usually did, or check on the braided agent.

They had been sent on a mission with Preventers and were set up with a hotel room at a skiing lodge. Une had sent them under cover as a young couple to try to uncover information on a high ranking politician who may or may not have ties to an illegal weapons dealer. Duo had protested loudly as he was being forced to pose as a woman. They needed Heero’s hacking skills on this mission, and Duo was the only agent Heero would allow to share such an intimate cover. It helped that Duo had a way of endearing people and getting them to talk.

Heero shifted uncomfortably as he thought about Duo in woman’s clothing. There was something exhilarating in seeing someone in feminine clothing yet knowing they were all male. Contrary to popular belief, he did possess normal human emotions and urges. He simply had enough control over his body to limit his reactions to such feelings. Sharing close quarters with Duo had been difficult during the war. Now that Heero was sharing a bed with the other man, he was slowly losing control over his body.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard rustling from within the bathroom. It seemed Duo had finally decided that he was done doing whatever it was that kept him occupied for so long. Heero turned back to his laptop, not wanting his partner to witness his distraction. He only glanced from the corner of his eye when the door opened. His plan to remain nonchalant was quickly diverted as Duo stepped from the bathroom.

The man was wearing a piece of lingerie that looked like something a fallen Mrs. Santa would wear. Thin straps kept the negligee hanging from his shoulders. The red material was sheer and left nothing to the imagination. There was white trim on the bottom of the “skirt” and a mock black belt around the waist. Duo had foregone his customary braid and instead secured his hair in a loose ponytail. He wore a Santa hat atop his head. As Heero’s gaze drifted down, he could tell that the thong Duo wore did nothing to hide his more intimate parts. His tell-tale bulge was peeking from the edge of the panties. The man wore thigh high black boots with a sharp heel. Duo wore no makeup, and did nothing to make himself look more like a woman. He was simply a man in a woman’s negligee.

Even as Heero’s brain said his partner looked ridiculous, certain other organs did not seem to care. He resisted the desire to shift as blood rushed to one particular body part. He was very glad he was wearing jeans instead of the spandex biker shorts he had worn as a teenager. Trying to get his body under control, he forced his gaze upward and stared at Duo’s smirk. Indigo eyes sparkled with mischief and something else. Heero could not suppress the shudder that went through his body at that second emotion.

Duo placed his hands on his waist and cocked his hip. “Something the matter Heero?” he purred. Heero gulped. The other man sauntered over to him and straddled Heero’s lap. A fear he had never known crept over Heero as pulsing organ met pulsing organ. Duo grinned impishly. “See something you like?” he asked. “Or have you found a new place to keep your gun?”

Heero would have blushed if he had been capable of such a reaction. Instead, he just stared at Duo. “What are you doing?” He ignored the way his voice seemed to waver.

The Christmas imp winked. “I think it’s pretty obvious what I’m doing,” he said. “Now, are you going to do something about it, or will I have to throw this away as another really stupid idea?” His voice screamed confidence, but his eyes reflected the slight fear he was feeling.

Something snapped inside Heero, and he stood while keeping his arms around Duo. The long-haired agent grinned seductively as Heero carried them over to the bed. Few would be surprised that Duo was no novice at this activity, but they would be shocked that Heero was also experienced. His body knew what it wanted, and once it was clear that it would be allowed, he quickly took control.

After depositing Duo on the mattress, Heero quickly pulled his shirt off. Duo’s eyes drank in the sight appreciatively. The boost to Heero’s ego only increased his need and he step out of his jeans and kicked them to the side. Duo groaned and Heero quickly ripped the ladies’ panties from the man. He left the negligee on and Duo licked his lips. “I didn’t know you were kinky,” he said huskily.

Heero responded with a heated kiss. As tongues mingled he decided there was no time for foreplay. Duo hissed as Heero entered him with a finger. “Hold on,” Duo gasped. His arm reached down and groped for something between the mattress and box spring. Seconds later a small tube was pushed into Heero’s free hand. Heero grunted in understanding, deciding not to question the presence of the lube.  After coating his fingers with the liquid, he replaced the single digit with two. He moved the fingers in and out until he was sure he would not hurt Duo too badly. Then he coated himself, and after aiming for Duo’s entrance he plunged into the solid warmth in one movement.

Duo cried out and Heero waited for the other man to adjust. A few short breaths and Duo looked at him with a nod, which Heero took as his cue to begin moving. He groaned as he felt the ring of muscles tighten around his cock. It had been so long, and Duo felt so good. Soon the mattress springs were creaking under the force of Heero’s thrusts, and it became quite clear that Duo was not a quiet lover—not that Heero was surprised.

They lost all track of time as they gave in to the sensations. Heero could feel the white fire building and closed his eyes. With a strangled cry he emptied himself into Duo. Through the haze that came with his orgasm he blindly grabbed Duo’s cock and pumped. The other man soon followed with his own orgasm. Once spent, Heero collapsed on top of Duo. The room was filled with heavy breathing and Heero rolled onto his back, carefully sliding out of the man below him. Duo rolled with him and rested his head on Heero’s bare chest, pleasantly sated. Heero began stroking his newly acquired lover’s back, deep in thought.

“Duo,” he began, after minutes of silence passed.

The other man lifted himself on an arm, eyes blazing. “Don’t you dare say this was a mistake, Heero Yuy.”

Heero frowned. “I was not going to say that.” He paused. “I am wondering where we go from here. Was this a one-time occurrence, or will this become customary?”

He knew that he was being blunt, but it was how he communicated. Beating around the bush was inefficient, and it was not a skill Heero possessed. It was a quirk that Duo never failed to comment on, and this time was no different.

“You don’t pull any punches, do you Yuy?” Duo asked with a nervous chuckle.

He snorted. “You should know that.”

“Yeah, thanks for that by the way,” Duo said, remembering the incident that had occurred years ago. “My stomach was bruised for two weeks. Hurt like a bitch, too.”

“You’re evading the question,” Heero stated.

Duo was silent, a rare occurrence for the talkative agent. “I suppose I am,” he finally admitted.

“Why?”

He sighed and laid his head back on Heero’s chest. “I guess I’m afraid of what you’ll say,” he said quietly.

Heero thought about that. “What are you afraid of?”

The flush that seemed to cover Duo’s face heated Heero chest. “That you’ll only want this to be a one-time occurrence.”

His arm tightened around the other man. “I am willing to explore this further,” he said.

Duo smiled against his skin. “Good,” he said simply.

“We should look into finding different partners,” was Heero’s next observation.

Seeming to give up on cuddling, Duo sat up and crossed his legs. This gave Heero a very pleasant view, but he forced himself to stay tuned into the conversation. Logistics must be dealt with first.

“Why do you think that?” Duo asked, confused.

“I do believe Preventers has a policy against couples also serving as partners.”

Duo laughed. “In practice sure, but it’s not a written rule. Besides, Une will turn a blind eye. She knows as well as I do that you don’t trust anyone else to have your back.”

That particular conclusion was certainly true. Still… “I don’t want special treatment,” Heero said.

“You get it anyway,” Duo said, sighing. “It comes with being an ex-gundam pilot. I don’t like being singled out any more than you do, but you’ll just have to get used to it.”

Heero narrowed his eyes in thought. “Will you be able to continue to work objectively with me?”

“I have never been able to work objectively with you,” Duo countered. “You just never realized it.” He threw a leg across Heero’s waist and skin touched skin. “Now,” he said wickedly, “you think too much. I’m sure we can find a better use for that mouth.”

Much as Heero wanted to protest that there were still specifications that needed to be discussed, even he could not resist the pleasure that shot from his groin to the rest of his body as Duo ground their hips together. Other patrons of the hotel may have groaned as the noises emerged once again from the hotel room. However, Heero and Duo could neither see nor hear them, so they didn’t really care.


End file.
